


"Tell me you don't want this"

by fastreader



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crooked Kingdom Spoilers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I Ship It, Light Angst, Love, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastreader/pseuds/fastreader
Summary: Just super cute Kaz/Inej fluff. It's the scene where they just escaped Van Eck at Goedmedbridge and are at the abandoned warehouse. They have a little fight and end up kissing. That's it.(Obviously the characters are not mine, they belong to Leigh Bardugo, just like the line written in cursive, which is taken from Crooked Kingdom)Sorry if there are any English mistakes :)Please tell me how you like it, and if you have any prompts.





	

After the exchange on Goedmedbridge, Inej felt so happy, she was almost getting giddy. She couldn’t take her eyes of Kaz, when he pushed through the masses of people, excited to meet her friends again, to be with him. But as the reached the warehouse, her legs were already getting tired, she was hungry, hadn’t slept in days, but at the same time her heart burned with desire for revenge. When Kaz asked her, if Van Eck had hurt her, the image of the mallet almost smashing her left leg flickered in front of her eyes. But she couldn’t tell him, so _she just shook her head._

  
_“No, he didn’t hurt me.”_

  
_Kaz leaned back_ , looking as if he wanted to say something, but instead his gaze shifted away from her and to the white walls of the warehouse. Suddenly Inej felt anger rise inside her. Whenever she thought he might finally give in and say something nice, he turned away seeking distance.

  
“Why do you even care?” she shouted.

  
“I can still walk and climb and apparently that’s all that ever matters to you. I’m only an asset to you.”

  
She almost wanted to slap him in the face for his indifference and the look he gave her showed that he wanted that too.  
”What do you want to hear”, he hissed, his voice as sharp as the walls of the Ice Court.

  
“Do you want me to say that I _missed_ you? Come on.”

  
“So you didn’t miss me?”, she replied.

  
His eyes burned into her, pupils widened and his words weren’t like glass anymore, but like shattered shards, aiming directly at her heart. “Why would I?” But after he said it, his eyes flickered just slightly, turning away from her.

  
Instead of feeling hurt, Inej suddenly had the urge to laugh. He wasn’t seriously thinking she didn’t notice the difference in the way he treated her compared to the other members of the Dregs and of their team. She knew how he looked at her, when he felt unobserved. And he told her everything about his fears, the story, why he had to wear his gloves at all times. It was as if he tried to make up excuses, even though she knew he felt something for her. She was not angry anymore, she was amused and determined to use their time alone in this warehouse wisely.

  
So she waited, and when Kaz turned to look out of the dirty window, she sneaked up behind him. He noticed her immediately, he could always tell the footsteps of his Wraith and he turned quickly to face her. But she slowly got closer to him, until his back was leaning against the wall, their faces only inches away from each other.

  
“You didn’t miss me?” she purred. “Then tell me you don’t want this.”

  
Inej quickly darted forwards, kissing him on the cheek, barely touching it, just kind of brushing over his skin.

  
His face reddened and when she leaned back, he couldn’t take his eyes of her lips. They stood like this for minutes, as close to each other as never before and Inej felt her hopes slide away. Was she wrong? Did all these looks and little actions mean nothing?

  
“Well, in this case, I don’t want to hold you back”, she said, cursing herself when she heard the clear disappointment in her voice. She started to turn around, just wanting to sleep now.

  
But Kaz grabbed her wrist, the touch of his leather gloves sending a shiver up her arms. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto hers.

  
The kiss was all Inej ever imagined, and more, but it was way too short. After looking into his eyes, she quickly kissed him back. It was again a chaste kiss, only lips touching, no tongue, and no sexual tension. She knew he didn’t like the touch of skin to skin, so she just quietly took his gloved hands and waited for him to take the initiative.

  
He kissed her a few more times, his eyes lighting up with every touch of their lips, and they just stood and enjoyed each others presence, until Inej couldn’t stifle her yawns anymore.

  
“You need to sleep”, Kaz said and Inej could clearly hear the affection in his voice. This made her laugh out, earning a confused look from Kaz, but she’d never even imagined to hear him say something like this.

  
She pulled him into a deep embrace, their bodies pressing against each other in full length. Then she suddenly jerked back scared, afraid it was too much touch for him, but he laughed softly and dragged her back into his arms.

 

"It’s okay”, he whispered. “The clothes make it easy.”

 

Her eyes began to shut in his comforting hug and when she told him so, he began to move them towards the piles of linen. She laid down and Kaz snuggled up to her, holding her from behind.

 

Just before she drifted of to sleep, he kissed her neck softly and whispered: “Sleep well, my love.” Then she succumbed to the cosiness of his arms and closed her eyes.

 

Life was perfect in this moment, and nothing, not even Van Eck could change this.


End file.
